


Aon.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Cyberpunk Chronicles. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Amputee Eren Jaeger, Android Armin Arlert, Android Marco Bott, Androids, Assassin Historia, Assassin Mikasa Ackerman, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cyberpunk, Engineer Hange Zoe, Eren Has Artificial Limbs, Flashbacks, Hacker Connie Springer, Hacker Jean Kirstein, Hacker Levi, Levi is a gentle love struck idiot with eren, M/M, Mentions of drugs human trafficking and murder, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Transhuman Eren, darkish, ex-assassin Levi, money issues, no morals tbh, there be violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the year 2177 and Levi and Eren live in a world where the rich just keep getting richer and the poor keep on getting poorer, then a computer virus is released. Eren is a Trasnhuman that has a chip in his brain to make his mechanical limbs work and the only way to save him from the violence is stealing a military grade chip from the least intelligent intelligence agency ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the people who helped me out with this fic, you know who you are.  
> Transhuman actually means cyborg or android but in this Transhumans are people with mechanical/technological enhancements. The special operations squad + Moblit + Nifa are Hanji’s team her androids are Sawney and Bean, though their barely mentioned in this fic. Titanium is used in operations like the one in this story but it’s not scientifically accurate bc I don’t know if you can replace an entire limbs bone structure with titanium but its plausible.

Bright neon lights illuminated the city streets below him. The bright lights of the bar signs and advertisements were reflected off of the tinted lenses of the googles that were covering the man’s grey eyes as he watched the filth of the inner city go about their meaning lives and meaningless relationships, spending money they had hardly have done much to earn.

These pigs sickened him just as much as the inner city did.

The man sighed, shifting in position; his joints ached from being perched on the edge of the building for so long.

There was barely any reason for him to come to this part of the city anymore after he gave up his old life, except for one person; The Engineer.

The Engineer was a low-key freedom fighter. On the surface she was a well-respected Engineer, providing the public with implant chips and mechanical limbs to suit their every need, yet behind her back she was dealing out information and help to the 104th Scouts; a group of mercenaries that were slowly but surely finding a way to bring down the corrupt government and stop a computer virus that was capable of not only destroying complex computer systems but able to make Android’s and humans with cybernetic implants alike malfunction.

“You know, they began putting cameras under the billboards because people kept reporting that they saw a masked figure under them.”

He rolled his eyes. “I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up.”           

“And yet here I am.” The Engineer laughed brightly. “Now what can I do for you, Grumpy?”

He sighed loudly, he hated when she called him that. “I need a chip that is untraceable, you said the last one was, yet, it took Jean two months to pick up the trace from it.”

He heard a light huff come from behind him, indignant. “I can see what I can do, though I doubt it would be completely untraceable but I could make the signal bounce if necessary.”

He sighed again, pulling the mask covering the lower part of his face higher. “How long?”

“About a month.” She replied cautiously.

He stood and turned towards the woman throwing his hands up in exasperation. “We don’t have a month.” He growled out. “Everyone is working on this to keep the virus away but there is more than an android at risk here and you know this! We are not rich enough for the technology to fend this virus off for much longer.”

The Engineer nodded. “I understand, I’ll try to be quick about it. You have to understand. They watch us like hawks, we can’t make any false moves in the lab or we’re toast. I can only make the chip when I am at home.” She sighed. “I’ll keep you updated on the progress.”

 “I understand.” He said quietly, turning back to watch the scum on the streets below.

* * *

The bright shining lights of the inner city did little to hide the dull greys and browns of the buildings that line the streets, yet there was something to be said about the attraction to the flashing neon clubs signs that hid the dim, distasteful colours underneath.

The same could not be said about the outer city. The Underground.

The Underground was the nickname of the outer city given to it by the residents of the outer city themselves.

That was not to say that there was no colour to The Underground, there was, just not the kind of colour that you wanted to see on your usual leisurely stroll. Rusted reds and browns of dried blood were splattered over the grey concrete walls of seemingly abandoned buildings and streets. Brown and black, calcium white bones littered the alleyways and sidewalks, stuffed into old automobiles that had been left to rust. The occasional green of weeds that had grown through cracks in the paved streets.

The Underground held no false advertisements of what it was supposed to be. This wasteland of broken, decaying houses that held the starving, frail, rotting citizens of this once looked after community.

At night a street light being turned on was not only a luxury but a safe haven.

If you were not careful in The Underground it could lead to many problems. The citizens of The Underground were animals, starved animals doing things for money that made the pigs in the inner city richer than their greed could manage. Human trafficking, drugs, prostitution and murder were big business in The Underground, yet, somehow the inner city scum benefited from the business that went on in this wasteland.

Human Trafficking was the biggest businesses, though, as a small male he knew how much he was worth in that aspect and it sickened him. The traffickers were quick in telling him how much he would go for if they managed to starve him long enough to lose his muscle.

The second biggest business was murder. It was easy to become a hitman or woman in The Underground. That he knew for a fact too. He was one many years ago.

To say that The Underground was dying was an understatement; this place had died long ago. It was abandoned by the people who were telling the poor that they were going to help them, but, as the crime still tore through The Underground the rich scum saw them as a lost cause and abandoned them a lot quicker than they tried to help them.

Police stations and the rest of the emergency services abandoned them just as quick too. The old ambulance, fire and police stations used for gang headquarters. Gangs roamed all four quarters of The Underground, killing, raping and stealing whenever they saw fit.

Second rate strip clubs littered The Underground too, popular for their lack of rules and even more popular for the ability to fuck and abuse the strippers as the patrons saw fit. The strip clubs were disgusting disease ridden places that had broken sex-droids that leaked oils and semen and other unknown bodily fluids and the putrefied, decaying, fetid bodies of the men and women who were so hopped up on drugs that they had no idea what they were even doing half the time. To call them strip clubs was a bit of a stretch, they were more like brothels that showcased the men and women by making them dance in front of an audience.

Yet there was like a small beacon of light in this foul, retched place. A little piece of heaven. Just for him.

* * *

 

Levi opened the worn, paint chipped, blood stained door to his basement level home. As much as he liked cleanliness, cleaning off his door would just inevitably lead to him being robbed of all of his computers. Nice houses were often broken into multiple times over and Levi really didn’t need to hunt and kill the people who’d decided it was a good idea to steal his property.

The three roomed apartment was small, barely any sunlight got through the grimy high windows, there was a foul odour that Levi guessed was coming from upstairs, but he couldn’t quite be sure. Other from the strange mould, that, quite frankly worried fuck out of Levi, the tiny basement apartment was clean and homey.

Levi placed the bag of stolen food tins on what was supposed to be the worktop, which in reality was just the old broken door to the bedroom in the apartment and had an old camping stove that was on its last legs at one end. Levi was concerned that his amount of hot dinners was going to be limited in the near future.

As he was putting away the stolen food, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled. At least there was one good thing in this nightmare of a world, something he would fight to the death for, his beloved Eren.

“Did she come?” Eren asked quietly.

Levi turned in Eren’s arms, reaching up to gently place his hands on either side of Eren’s face, pulling him down to place a gentle kiss on his soft lips. “Yeah, but she said it would take a while to make a new one, but I know she’ll try and be quick as she can about it.”

Eren sighed and pressed his forehead against Levi’s. “So what do we do now?”

“I was thinking about asking Erwin if we could borrow Armin until we got you your new chip. We could attach him to the system and keep him on low power as he works.”

Eren smiled at him. “Alright but your contacting Erwin this time.”

“Of course, my love.” Levi said softly. “I’ll send him a message after dinner.”

* * *

**Meet me at the southern factories**

**11pm**

**The Engineer.**

It was currently 11:45pm. Levi supposed he was used to her lateness, but considering this was the site of many gang fights and where a lot of hits went down, he wasn’t feeling all that comfortable as he sat scanning the old factory floor sitting on the only remaining wall of said factory, watching and waiting.

Levi had a few fond memories of his childhood, and most of them were of this particular clothing factory where his mother once worked. This was the factory where most women in the Southside had worked. Levi had met Eren here when they were both young. Both their mothers made a living in this factory while he and Eren played in the wastelands the factory sat on.

Levi was sat of the last remaining piece of the factory where his and Eren’s mothers had died.

Around twenty years ago when they were around six or seven, Eren’s dad had taken them on a trip to the inner city, when the whole Southside of The Underground had been blown up. The official story was ruptured gas mains, but the people of the underground knew differently. It was gang wars, pure and simple; the Northside gangs thought it was an excellent idea that to get rid of their long term rivals they were just going to blow them up. The Southside had been destroyed. Barley anything was left, the remaining survivors of the explosion had to rebuild their homes from scratch. The entire Southside was now a Shanty Town.

The sound of broken glass and gravel crunching under boots was enough to bring Levi back to the present. “You’re late.” He allowed the annoyance to lace his voice. “I told Eren I would be back around midnight, I need to go to the pharmacy too because his joints still ache. You know where I live, Hanji, you know how Eren worries about me if I’m not home when I say I will be.”

Hanji’s laugh came from below him. “Wow, he really has you wrapped round his finger doesn’t he” she laughed again. “I apologise, I was held back, and I didn’t have a solid enough excuse to just ditch.”

Levi sighed, looking down at Hanji’s outline below him. “What do you want?”

“Why do you always sit up so high? It’s hard to have a normal conversation with you if I can’t look you in the eye.”

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed again. “To evaluate my surroundings. Now why am I here, Hanji?”

“I need you, and possibly Mikasa, to help me out.” He heard her sigh. “From what Marco and Jean gathered, Dok Industries, our rivals, have made a new highly intelligent chip that cannot be traced as each chip comes with its own software. However, there are currently two possible ways of getting it. One of them depends on Mikasa’s pride.”

“How so?”

“Well” Hanji sighed again. “Dok Industries is making these chips for another company: Ken’ichi Corporations.”

“And?”

“Mikasa is the granddaughter of Hideyoshi Ken’ichi, founder of the company. As far as we’re aware on surface level this transaction is legit because the documentation on the chips themselves are completely classified.”

“Under the surface?” Levi questioned. If Mikasa was to be involved with this, it could end up bloody.

“Under the surface Ken’ichi has started the TITAN project. We don’t know what it is, apparently all information on this project isn’t digitised, they went old school and everything is paper files and we can’t hack paper. However if Mikasa could suck it up, she could ask Ken’ichi for a chip. Ken’ichi still loves her, no matter her race nor the fact that her father is white and Chinese mixed race.”

“And if Mikasa can’t suck it up, let me guess, we’re going to have to break into the least intelligent intelligence corps out there? Fuck, The Military Police are a disgrace.”

“Yup.” Hanji laughed. “How did you know what Dok Industries was home to The MP?”

Levi felt he didn’t need to answer that question, it was kind of obvious.

He heard Hanji push herself off the wall and suck in a breath. “Is there anywhere you haven’t broken into?”

“The apartment upstairs to see what the foul smell is.” If Levi was being completely honest he was mildly terrified as to what he would find up there, as long as there was no goo or body fluids leaking through the ceiling he was happy to sit pretty and be completely unawares to his neighbours.

“That was a rhetorical question.”

Levi smiled. “I know.”

“Anyway I have to go, I have it on good authority that Mikasa will be at Euphoria, three days from now, room Magenta at nine o’clock. She will be expecting you.” Hanji threw him something which he caught. “Take this; they won’t let you in without it.”

Levi looked down at his hand; he held a thick roll of money. He frowned at it, how much was it to get into these nightclubs?

* * *

The Euphoria Nightclub was now the sole reasoning as to why Levi now hated nightclubs with a burning passion.  The too loud music pulsed throughout the club, making the blue lighting of the floor and ceiling look as though it was pulsing too. The bar was lit up with bright pink neon tube lights and the bottles lining the walls looked far too colourful to be safe for human consumption.

Levi strode purposefully towards the bar, dodging the sweaty bodies of the heavily pierced and genetically modified bodies of the clubs dancers.

Fuck, he hated the inner city.

Levi stood at the bar for a full ten minutes before someone came to serve him and by their look of distaste, the bartender knew he wasn’t from the inner city, even though he had piercings and stolen clothing he apparently still stuck out.

“Good evening, sir, what can I get for you?”

“Something that doesn’t glow.”

The bartender returned with a glass, a quarter full of dark amber liquid, placing it in front of Levi. “Anything else, sir?” The smile on the barman’s face was forced, as though being in Levi’s company physically repulsed him.

“Yes, can you direct me to room Magenta?”

The bartender pointed out the room; Levi threw some money on the bar, grabbed his glass and headed in the direction of the room.

He was stopped at the door by a tall, tanned, freckled woman. “Ms. Ackerman doesn’t appreciate unwanted visitors; if you don’t have an appointment then you need to leave.”

Levi glared at her. “I’m Levi Ackerman, and I’ve been told Mikasa is expecting me.”

“Ah, of course. Go ahead then.”

Levi opened up the door and entered the room, leaving the door to swing closed behind him.

The black and red windowless room seemed to be soundproofed, as soon as the door clicked closed all music was cut off, he relaxed a little.

“I wasn’t expecting you until much later, but please take a seat.” Mikasa’s voice rang out. She gestured with the hand that held a glass of red wine to a seat in front of the large mahogany table. “Now, I know you wouldn’t visit me unless you have a solid enough reason, so, spill.”

Levi sighed, placing his glass on the table, taking his seat. “I need you to go to Ken’ichi.”

“No.”

“Mikasa!”

Mikasa stood, putting her glass on the table. “I won’t do it.”

“Not even to save Eren?” He bargained, she had a soft spot for Eren.

“No.” Mikasa sighed. “Look, Levi, I’m sorry. I really am. I know how much you love him. I love him too, but that man had my parents killed.”

Levi rubbed his face. “Well can you help me break into Dok Industries?”

Mikasa grinned at him. “Now that, dear cousin, I can do.”

* * *

A few nights later found Levi on another rooftop, this time in front of Dok Industries. Though today it seemed as though the MP were not on duty. Military men dressed in black armour uniforms patrolled the building. Levi was not sure who these people were but he still had to watch their rotations and shifts in guard. He still had a job to do here.

Levi had a handgun strapped to one thigh, a katana attached to his other hip and his sniper rifle propped on the stand at the edge of the building.

Levi was pretty sure these people were just as dim as the MP themselves, it would make his and Mikasa’s jobs a lot easier.

Though that all changed when a bullet went whizzing passed his ear, clipping it.

What the fuck?

This wasn’t good; these people maybe were not as dim as he thought them to be. Levi gripped the rifle backing away from the edge of the building, and then another bullet grazed the skin of his left bicep.

Maybe they were a bit dim; they couldn’t even hit him properly.

Yet he was not going to stand against him, there was too many of them. Their automatic weapons were much quicker than his semi-automatic rifle.

Backing further away from the edge of the building he pulled himself into a sitting position slinging his rifle onto his back, his ear and bicep stung like fuck. He needed to get the fuck out of here before they decided to raid the rooftop.

As he was getting to his feet he heard the sound of a sniper rifle being fired, time seemed to slow down as he waited for the impact of the bullets. One of them hit his trapezius muscle and the other sunk into his outer thigh, far too close to the bone.

Levi was breathing fast, on the edge of hyperventilating, heart racing, and adrenaline pumping. He barely registered the pain, he barley registered getting to his feet, moving quick toward the metal staircase at the back of the building.

When Levi reached the bottom of the stairs he heard footsteps coming from somewhere behind him. Looking around he spotted his only possible escape route, a chain link fence blocked the path to freedom.

He ran towards it. He needed to get home. Levi refused to die here.

He barely felt anything as he scaled the fence dropping down on the concrete below.

He needed to get back home to Eren.

He needed to survive.

* * *

“You’re a fucking idiot, Levi.” Two hours after Levi had returned home and Eren was still scolding him.

His wounds were dressed and the pain was kicking in. When Levi had returned home Eren had been out of his mind with worry at the state Levi had returned to him in, covered in blood, weak from exhaustion and with multiple bullet wounds. Then when Eren had discovered that Levi was going to be fine, just some stitches and painful bullet removals, Eren had begun scolding him for not going with back up.

As Levi watched Eren wave his soup spoon around he supposed it could have been worse, he would take Eren being upset and disappointed over never seeing his bright eyed boyfriend again.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I didn’t know it would turn out the way it did.” He said quietly. “I was expecting the guard from the MP. They aren’t as observant as these newer people.”

“It doesn’t matter, Levi! Next time take Mikasa okay?” Levi nodded, hissing at the pain in his neck and shoulder.  Eren placed the bowl on the floor next to the bed. He helped Levi lie back onto the lumpy mattress. Eren pushed his hair back placing a kiss on his forehead. “Rest now, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

As Eren hooked Armin up to their computer system Levi decided that Armin was defiantly creepy. The droid stood no taller than Levi himself. He was thin, with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Armin’s clothing was typical droid clothing, black slacks and a white shirt. Nothing special.

Yet, it was Armin’s glowing baby blue eyes, unwavering facial expression and soft, electronic voice that creeped the shit out of Levi. It reminded him that no matter what that Armin wasn’t _human._

“Okay what we’re going to do here is after I finish plugging you in Levi is going to connect you to the software and you’re going to be put on low power, okay?” Levi tuned in to listen to Eren tell Armin what he was doing.

“I understand.” Armin said softly. “Do I have permission to use all of the computers software or just Eren’s chipware?”

Levi limped over the computer. He really hoped his leg would get better for the break in. “You have permission to use any software that you need.”

“Then I will do my best to protect Eren’s chipware.”

* * *

“So what are we going to do about these newer people?” Jean asked

“These people are part of the TITAN Project.” Erwin replied. “As far as we are aware they are not Androids but humans that are like Eren, they have mechanical limbs to make them stronger and faster than most humans.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question, but okay.” Jean mumbled.

“What I want to know is how do we kill them?” Mikasa asked.

“I don’t know. We’d have to ask Hanji.” Erwin told her.

Levi sighed. They were not getting any further than they had since they started planning last week. Mikasa had managed to get the help of Ymir’s girlfriend, Historia, who was one of the deadliest assassins on this side of the world. Levi himself had the scarred reminder of his first run in with her. The thin white line running across three of his fingers and neck reminded him of how deadly she was with the long metal whip she always carried. That was not a chapter in Levi’s life that he wants to repeat.

Just then Eren came home; he’d gone out to see which of their friends they could get together for the raid on Dok Industries.

“How did it go?” Mikasa asked, fiddling with the ends of her red scarf. The same scarf that Eren gave her after her parents deaths.

“Not too bad.” Eren shrugged. “The informer didn’t give me any trouble thanks to that money you gave me. He said that he’d contacted Connie and Sasha and they’re on their way, they will be here within the next few days.”

“Where are we going to meet them? Will they come here or meet in a separate location?” Jean inquired.

“The message I passed on told them to go straight to your house.”

Jean stood abruptly. “Why?!”

Levi rolled his eyes and Mikasa sighed. Jean knew that he wouldn’t win in an actual fist fight against Eren, not now that Eren had two mechanical limbs, but that never seemed to faze Jean.

“Look, I know they annoy you, but you have more room for them to stay, they can’t stay here, we have no room for them.”

Jean sighed. “Fine, but if they get too annoying I’m sending them you’re way.”

Levi quietly hoped they wouldn’t annoy Jean, as good as they were at what they did, their quirky attitude annoyed Levi too, though he supposed that in times that things were down they did their best to motivate people. Yet Sasha’s insatiable appetite was too big for Levi to feel comfortable with them in his house as he had barely enough food to feed himself and Eren.

“Well we might as well adjourn this until everyone is here.”

Levi sighed; this was going to take forever if they had to wait for everyone.

* * *

Later that day Eren and Levi were curled up together on their lumpy bed; Eren was leaning against the wall with one arm wrapped around Levi who was curled up against Eren’s side. Eren was reading a pamphlet on biologically made skin for Transhumans.

“Do you think when Hanji changes my chip over that she can also put this skin over these limbs, I’m kinda sick of looking at them, the white and glowing blue looks kinda inhuman, don’t you think?”

Levi snorts, reaching up to tug on Eren’s hair. “Knowing her, he would give you bioluminescent skin that glows in the fucking dark.”

Eren laughed. “Yeah, probably.” He said pulling Levi closer to him.

As Levi pressed closer into Eren he couldn’t help be glad that Eren was still here with him, he was thankful for Hanji, he didn’t know where he would be if she hadn’t chosen to stay behind at work that day and found them on her way home.

**_5 years ago._ **

Levi and Eren were out in the inner city at night, it was the perfect time of night to steal from pharmacies and grocery stores. They were on their way to the pharmacy to steal liquid Morphine. However, they were stopped short on arrival, discovering that the Eastside gang was already raiding the pharmacy for their Morphine and any other medication that was addictive enough to sell.

They didn’t want to fight the Eastside gang, but they had to, barely making it out with their lives.

Levi’s entire right leg was shattered, useless. Eren was missing his left arm under the elbow and his left leg wasn’t in much better condition.

Levi managed to hide them a short way away from the pharmacy in an alleyway.

For the first time in a long time Levi was terrified.

He knew they both needed medical attention, Levi was in agony and Eren was losing a long of blood from his missing arm and his leg just above the knee was almost completely gone. Eren was bleeding out. Levi held Eren against his chest. It was the first time in a long time that Levi had cried, he was losing not only his lover but his best friend from childhood.

He pleaded with Eren to stay conscious, but Eren was slipping.

That’s when Hanji found them.

She had managed to get help to take them back to her own personal lab. Both Eren and Levi had to have operations. Levi didn’t have to get a mechanical leg; Hanji’s team removed all of the shattered bones in Levi’s leg with titanium. As soon as it healed it wouldn’t bother him, the titanium now acting as his leg bones, all he’d have is a scar from his hip to his ankle. Eren however had to have two mechanical limbs and a microchip attached.

He owed Hanji a lot after that.

* * *

 

Everyone had met up at Jean’s to discuss the plan. Eren had stayed at home; Levi hadn’t wanted Eren to come along on this raid, even though he knew Eren was more than capable to follow through on this raid; Armin was worried that the virus was getting too close. Jean was beginning to have troubles with Marco and had powered him down for the time being.

Mikasa, Ymir, Historia, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Levi were all going on this raid.

Jean, Connie and Sasha were all fighters, which was the term The Underground used for people who protected the innocent. They were essentially people who killed other people for people who were in a lot of trouble and could not defend themselves. They were contract killers without the contract. Eren was the leader of the fighters after Levi gave up to become an assassin, but Levi had come back to being a fighter under Eren’s leadership after the bones in his leg were changed to titanium.

The plan was a simple one: find the entrance to the unused basements and gain entry to the building through there. The basements were located under the main warehouse which also sat underneath the building.

Levi was just glad that he didn’t have to crawl through the sewers, it had happened before. Those sewers weren’t even abandoned. He just thanked his lucky stars that Hanji allowed him to use her shower.

Another benefit to the plan was that Hanji had her team on standby just in case they were spotted and there was trouble. Levi really hoped that they weren’t going to need them.

Currently Levi and Mikasa were making their way to Dok Industries. They were walking down the streets pretending that they were on their way home from the clubs.

“I’m worried.” Levi said quietly, breaking the silence between them. He and Mikasa were never truly close to one and other, their first meeting had led to a fight between them, but since then they’d worked together and they were on much better terms, they still weren’t close, but they were the only Ackerman’s left, so they stuck together.

“About?”

“I’m worried that this chip won’t be enough to save Eren from the virus.” He replied. “This virus needs to be destroyed. We’ve lost Marco because of it, Jean doesn’t have the tech necessary to keep it away, he doesn’t have enough faith that the firewalls he put up are working. Connie and I can only do so much to help him, but we’re also working with limited tech and I’m even more limited due to most of my firewalls are there to protect Eren.”

Mikasa hummed. “I see. Well Historia, Ymir and I were looking into a way to break into the virus’ main centre to destroy it but we need hackers, I was going to tell you about it after this. I’ll fill everyone in soon. For now, we’re here.”

Levi nodded, for now, they had to find the others and find the man hole that would lead to the tunnels that connected the basements of all these buildings.  He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The easiest part of this whole mission was getting into the building. Like Levi had said before, for an intelligence company they were not all that intelligent. Still he gave them about an hour before they managed to get the security up and running, enough time to get in and take a chip then leave.

Mikasa went first, followed by everyone else with Levi bringing up the rear. He held his handgun in one hand and a ring dagger in the other. Mikasa scoped out the basement before they entered, signalling that it was all clear. They split into teams of two, Levi taking the men and Mikasa the women and preceded through the basement sticking close to the walls.

The basement was large, like an old factory or warehouse, completely empty, Levi didn’t like this room, he felt too exposed and he knew everyone else did too.

Soon enough they regrouped at the stairs, taking the previous formation. If they were correct then there would be twelve guards in the warehouse, two who stayed in the camera rooms, two who stood at the main exit and the other eight patrolled the room.

If they’re information was correct there should be over one hundred shelving units in this warehouse, eighty of which held all of the chips. Before they split Mikasa gestured that they only had forty-five minutes before the power came back on and half an hour before they had to meet back at the door, after that everyone split up to go find the chips.

Levi stuck to the shadows, which wasn’t all that hard considering the main walkway was the only lit part of the entire warehouse. He stopped to listen, checking if there was any guards close by, as soon as he was satisfied that there was none, he moved.

He quickly made his way towards the front of the room, hiding behind the shelves as soon as any of the floor guards got too close to him.

Around fifteen minutes after he split from the others he found the boxes. Huge ass cardboard boxes lined the massive shelves.

Cardboard? Really? If you were going to be moving important hardware and their accompanying software disks would you at least put them in a secure container? Levi thought so at least. He was prepared to hack into the boxes but apparently the only hacking here would be with a knife.

As soon as he cut open a space in the box to fit his hand through he heard footsteps nearing him at the opposite sides of the shelves. He quickly stuck his hand into the box and grabbed what he could before moving back three rows of shelves and stopping to listen.

He waited a few more minutes, looking round the edge of the shelf to see if they were coming when someone grabbed his arm, he was in the process of punching the fucker in the face to see it was only Historia.

“Jesus Christ, I almost stabbed you.” He whispered.

She gave him a sceptical look. “You almost punched me, anyway I came to get you, did you get them because we found jack” she replied just as quietly.

He nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

 

They made it out of the warehouse, basement and back to Hanji’s house with no troubles; Levi went straight down to the basement laboratory/surgical room where, Eren, Hanji and Hanji’s team were waiting.

Eren was already sat on the edge of the surgical table, he grinned at Levi.

“I ended up grabbing three because I was close to being spotted but I think you’ll find a use for the other two.” Levi told Hanji, handing her the chips.

“Oh, we defiantly will, thank you Levi.” She smiled at him. “Now tell ya boy whatever you need to because we need to start this, Armin informed us that he is having trouble with keeping the virus back, it won’t be long before it breaks through the firewall.”

Levi nodded and walked over to Eren. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright in general, but the limbs keep malfunctioning.” Eren replied sadly. “I’m glad to see you made it out without a scratch.”

“Well the mission was successful and not one was hurt, so I’m happy.” Levi smiled at Eren. “I’m going to leave you now, but I will be here when you wake up, I love you, Eren.”

Eren grinned at him again. “I love you too, Levi.” Eren pulled Levi close to him. “Don’t worry about me too much okay? Go get something to eat and some rest, yeah?”

Levi nodded and leaned in to kiss Eren gently. “Of course, love. I’ll see you soon”

Just then Hanji and her team came in, Levi took this as his cue to leave, he kissed Eren one last time before turning to leave.

No matter what he told Eren he was going to worry, he didn’t think he would get much rest until Eren was out of surgery.

* * *

 

Eren sat propped up on the bed in Hanji’s spare bedroom, having convinced Levi to let Eren rest there for a couple of days. Though it wasn’t every hard to convince Levi, spending a week or so in a house that didn’t smell of decay and a somewhat unlimited supply of warm food.

The camp stove had given up on him half way through heading a pot of soup.

That though didn’t bother him as Erwin had bought him another plus a few months worth of food in place of bringing a two more chips with them, which at the time had been a complete accident on Levi’s part, even though he was benefiting from it now.

“Levi?”

Levi got off of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m here, my love.” Levi held up a glass from Eren to drink from.

After taking a drink of the water Eren asked. “How did it go? Will I be okay?”

Levi smiled at him, placing his hand on the side of Eren’s face. “As far as we know, no one knows you have this tech, therefore Hanji think’s you’ll be fine.”

Eren smiled brightly at him. “Good, now what was this about breaking into the central government’s mainframe to get rid of the virus?”

Levi laughed softly; Eren was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess, I know, it is part of a series of 2/3 fics.  
> The title means 1 in scottish gaelic bc im original  
> Also if you have any questions please dont hesitate to ask  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> whispers also if u track the tag fic: aon on tumblr i'll end up posting the links to more parts there  
> [I drew myself some art for this, Mikasa!.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/post/135636304115/git-gud-levi-so-i-decided-to-draw-something-for)  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
